Bad Dreams, Schlechte Erinnerungen
by PrussianLove
Summary: Prussia keeps having bad dreams about when he lived with Russia. Can England help him get over them? Or will he start to suffer from memories as well?


A/N: Kind of an emotional one-shot~ It's not the best, but enjoy~ Extreme OOC-ness. Sorry for that. xD

( )( )( )( )

_I looked around. Concrete walls., concrete floor, concrete roof, concrete stairs leading to a wooden door. One window, revealing that it was day time outside._

_I moved my hands. They were free, but my foot was held by a handcuff type thing attached to the floor. _

_I was a prisoner in someone's basement, is what it looked like. I heard people walking and yelling upstairs. _

_I got up and stretched my arms. I stretched one leg, but the other, of course, was held down. _

_I heard someone unlock the door, so I sat back down, so I could see who it was. England locked the door behind him and ran down the stairs. _

_The blond looked at me and smiled...but it looked forced. England then sat down next to me and put his head on my shoulder._

_"Gil...I've got some news for you..."_

_"What is it, Liebe? [love]"_

_"Their upstairs right now. The allies, and Germany. Germany has agreed to surrender."_

_"WHAT? HE SURRENDERED! I thought him better than to be a cowa-"_

_"That's not all. After he surrenders, he's going to get the Berlin Wall taken down. They're going to abolish you as a country, and give you...they're going to give you..." England tried, but ended up crying into my neck trying to tell me the news. _

_I automatically did what I did for Germany when he had to let his feelings out. I pulled England into my lap and wrapped my arms around the shaking blond, rocking him softly._

_"Shhh. It's okay Liebhaber [lover]. I'll be strong. It'll all be okay. Es wird in ordnung sein. [It will be fine]" I whispered, wiping the tears from the England's eyes. _

_England finally stopped shaking and sat up, catching his breath._

_"They're...they're going to give you to Russia." England finished, staring up at my face. My mouth hung open._

_"I'm sorry Gil! It was all I could do to get them not to kill you! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." England said. I just nodded._

_"What're they doing now? Have they signed the papers yet?"_

_"No, but they are right now...and I can't stop them, that's why I came down here...Gil, it's going to hurt you really bad here in a second."_

_"I know...I know...but I'm used to pain". England nodded. _

_He grabbed my hand and held it in his, tracing his fingers over it. All of the sudden, I felt pain etch through my body, running up my spine and through my bones. _

_I felt myself convulse and fall into England's lap. All I saw was white, all I felt was pain racing through my body and the familiar wetness of blood soaking through my clothes._

_I also tasted said blood in my mouth, the metallicness of it overwhelming. I felt wetness on my face too, probably England's tears._

_I felt like my head was splitting in half. It felt as if all of my senses where cut off, as if I couldn't feel anything but what was going on in my own body. _

_I faintly heard someone come downstairs, then all I heard was screaming. I could make out England's voice, and one I thought was America. Then I felt someone pick me up and carry me, but I was to far gone to be able to tell who it was. All I could do was make out a quiet cooing, and the smell of sunflowers._

( )( )( )( )

**Welcome to The Awesome Prussia's blog!**

Date: Look At A Calendar!

... I looked over, to see England sleeping soundly. It was the third time I had that dream that week. I knew exactly what it was too. It was the dream about my country being dissolved. Das Königreich Preußen...The Kingdom of Prussia...that was me. It was so painful, not only the actual event, but the memory. I can feel the scars that wrap my body burning when I have that dream. England said that it's probably all the beer that I drink, that it's bad for me, but I don't think that's it. I mean, I've drank beer all my life, and that dream has never come up till now! West says it's stress...but I have nothing to be stressed aboutI I mean really! What is this? Mein Gott, I...I don't know what to do...for the first time in my awesome life. I...England is telling me I need to get of my arse right now, so I guess this is all for today. Prussia, over and out.

( )( )( )( )

England looked up at the man sleeping by him. Prussia was writhing in his sleep, sweat soaking his body. It was probably that dream again. England recalled the event perfectly...It was terrible.

_Russia raised his hand._

_"Yeah Commie? Wattya want?" America asked, finishing his scritching out of the document._

_"I have one condition, for comrade Germany."_

_"And what's that?" England asked, already skeptical._

_"I want Prussia." Russia said simply, smiling. England gawked at him. He wanted Prussia?_

_"No way in hell I'm giving you my bruder!"_

_"He lives at your house, da? Then you can tell him he has to live with me!"_

_"I...that's...that's impossible...I can't just hand offer my bruder to you."_

_"Kraut, you gotta. If Russia wants Prussia, then it's part of the deal. If you don't agree, then your surrender won't count, and we won't stop till we win and kick you sorry a-"_

_"America! Shut your mouth. We need talking!" China interrupted. America glared at the older nation, but kept his mouth shut. Germany looked like he was about to die._

_"I...I...I..I have to agree..." He said finally, and England saw complete defeat in the German's eyes. _

_He felt himself crumple a bit. They were really going to give Prussia up? He slipped away from the rest, running to the door to America's basement. He unlocked it, using the key America had given him to hold, and went in, locking it behind him._

_He heard Prussia sit down. He ran down the stairs, to see the Prussia sitting on the floor, shackled to it by one leg, staring up at him. He tried his best to smile as he sat down. He lay his head on Prussia's shoulder as he tried to think of how to put the news._

_"Gil...I've got some news for you..." He said finally, finding his words._

_"What is it Liebe?"_

_"Their upstairs right now. The allies, and Germany. Germany has agreed to surrender."_

_"WHAT? HE SURRENDERED? I taught him better than to be a cowa-"_

_"That's not all. After he surrenders, he's going to get the Berlin Wall taken down. They're going to abolish you as a country, and give you...they're going to give you..." England felt the traitor tears well up in his eyes. _

_He felt himself start to shake, then take a big breath...and start crying. Prussia pulled him into his lap and hugged him, rocking him lightly. _

_At first, England was going to push away, but he needed someone. It was too much for just him to handle. Prussia held him tighter, rocking him back and forth, never wavering._

_"Shhh. It's okay Liebhaber, I'll be strong. __It'll all be okay. Es wird in ordnung sein." __Prussia cooed, and wiped the tears from England's eyes. _

_England finally stopped shaking, and sat up, catching his breath._

_"They're...they're going to give you to Russia." England finished, staring up at Prussia's face. His mouth fell open. England thought it was because he was mad._

_"I'm sorry Gil! It was all I could do to get them not to kill you! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." England said, freaking out. Prussia nodded._

_"What're they doing now? Have they signed the papers yet?"_

_"No, but they are right now...and I can't stop them, that's why I came down here...Gil, it's going to hurt you really bad here in a second."_

_"I know...I know...but I'm used to pain". England nodded._

_He grabbed Prussia's hand, tracing his fingers over it. All of the sudden, Prussia started screaming, his eyes clouding over._

_England felt him convulse, and the Prussian fell into his lap. England held him as he sat and let out ear piercing screams, his eyes rolled back in his head. _

_The blood soaked through his blue SS uniform, turning it purple. It also soaked England's clothes, and made his hands turn red. England saw his nose start to bleed, and a small line of blood trace out of his wide open mouth. _

_England felt himself begin crying again, the tears making watery trails through the blood which had found itself on Prussia's face. England sat and rocked the albino, like he had done for him. _

_England didn't notice the blood that soaked him, or the fact that Prussia was almost passed out. He just heard the screams, and he felt pain himself, because the one person who he really loved was like this. _

_He heard the person come downstairs, but he didn't notice. He did notice though, when the person grabbed his arm and forced him to get up. He turned around, to see familiar glasses and blond hair._

_"Iggy, the hell are you doing down here?"_

_"I...I had to tell him."_

_"I told you to stay out of here! Everyone signed that needed to, the deal is through. It's all over. He belongs to Russia."_

_"No! YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM! You...you have to...please...don't let them get him...". England grabbed America's jacket, his crying ceasing once he did. America pulled away._

_"It's done. It's over! We can't do anything! Why does it matter so much anyway? He's a crazy, blood thirst kraut, worse than Germany. Hell, he trained Germany!" America said, and then opened the door to let Russia in._

_England lunged for Prussia holding him in his arms, screaming "NO!". America grabbed him once again and pulled him away by both arms, stretching them behind his back. _

_England felt the tears flow freely as he tried to pull away, tried to save Prussia. Russia smiled at he picked Prussia up, murmuring something under his breath. England screamed incoherently. He looked away as Russia carried his Prussia off._

_America let him go. England felt himself sink to the floor, his hands covering his face._

_"Deja vu Iggy." America muttered, looking at England disgustedly, and walked out of the basement._

England shivered from the memory. Prussia's eyes had just sprung open. England wrapped his arms around the Prussian.

"Prussia...It was that dream again, wasn't it." He said, and he felt Prussia nod. England felt tears in his eyes again. He traced his fingers over the scars on the Prussia's back, ones created from battles, wars, and that time.

"What happened...after...you know...what happened to you?" England asked, and he felt Prussia shiver himself.

"Go back to sleep, Arthur...it doesn't matter."

"I...I love you."

"Ich liebe dich.."


End file.
